titanomachyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaitlin Walterson
"If you think of yourself as useless, then don’t wallow in it! Stand up, fight for yourself, and become useful by yourself!" "I am okay. I don’t have the luxury to think of my wounds or of what happened back there right now. There will be time for that later. We first have to go to a safe place." Kaitlin Walterson is a student of Zeus High School, and the president of the Swordmanship Team. She is a teammate of Masaki Taichi, and a very popular student in the school. She is also an Enhanced Human, and her Spiritual Ability is Excalibur. Background Kaitlin was born in England, daughter of an aristocratic family. Her father died soon after she was born, and two years later, her mother married a noble of an higher rank. Despite not being a blood daughter of her step-father, she was given his surname, as well as the position of the eldest daughter and inheritor of the family's legacy, and still carries it with pride. As she never got to know her own father, she treats her step-father as she her true one, and he treats her as if she was his own daughter. She has a sister named Josephine, who is 15 years old, and a little brother who is 8 years old. She loves her siblings very much, and gets along very well with her sister, despite the latter's attitude problems. She has expressed a concern about her sister's personality, and has described her as a punk that holds no respect for anyone or anything. Other details are unknown. She also has referenced her family as being 'complicated', which hints as a larger trouble within it. The Walterson are considered one of the last strongholds of aristocracy and nobility, as they claim to be distantly related to the royal line since ages past. Due to this, Kaitlin's upbringing was special, and ever since she was a small kid, she was trained in swordsmanship, as the sword was one of the family's symbols, and she soon showed extreme talent in it, to the point that at age 10 she was somehow able to keep up with most adults and even to defeat some of her teachers. Her ability was so great that she was scouted by a trainer of olympic athletes at age 11. She was one of the few foreign students scouted specifically by Zeus High School for her talent. She was 14 at the time, and due to troubles of unknown nature, she was seeking to study in another country, away from her family. She accepted Zeus' invitation, and went to live in USA, Iowa, along with her sister, a caretaker, and her trainer. She spent three years in the school, becoming the president of the Swordmanship Team, before being thrown, alongside the rest of the students, into the Warped World. Personality Kaitlin Walterson is a lady to the core. She possesses both extreme beauty and a dignified personality which make her the living image of an aristocratic noble. Gentle, firm, decisive, distant, and almost always calm, she appears to be flawless to the eyes of many a student, an unreachable queen in the school. However, at the same time this means there exists an extreme sense of distance between her and everyone else, and she could be almost described as cold and aloof, someone who doesn't make ties or links with anyone, someone who is unapproachable. She does shown a warmer side to those who have managed to become closer to her, like her teammates of the Swordmanship Team, but otherwise, despite her popularity, she has very few friends. She wears an impenetrable armor, and while she shows cracks from time to time, what lies beyond it has never been seen by anyone. Even what little is known about her came not from herself, but from the papers of the time, and some investigation done by Bryanna Halls and Chamellia Rhodes. She is a firm believer of noblesse oblige, and puts such a thing in practice whenever she can. In a way, it has become a hobby of hers, alongside with drinking tea and practicing with the sword. For someone that should be accustomed to live in luxury, she seems to be rather simple in tastes and lifestyle, although whether this is true or a front, is anyone's guess. She hates showing weakness with a passion, and will always try to remain strong and dignified no matter what. She also has shown a vein of reckless selflessness whose origin is unknown. Role A friend of Rose Deschamps, after the fight against Legion ended and Alexander Tanner's death, she joined up with the Student Council, and is attempting to fill the void left by Alexander, acting as Rose's left hand while Rosalin Lovell acts as her right hand. Will be filled later. Relationships Will be filled later. Abilities Kaitlin's Awakened Power is '''The Blade of Overpowering Light - Excalibur''' which allows her to coat any sword she wields with her own spiritual energy, which takes the form of a searing light. This allows her to cut through her enemies using both her strength and her spiritual power, and also serves as a wand to cast light-based spiritual abilities. She has shown to be capable of creating a blade entirely made out of light, as well as the ability to shoot a defense-piercing light bullet. Other abilities are unknown. Like with the rest of the Enhanced Humans, the actual workings of her power are completely unknown. Her Focus perk is Swordsmanship Genius, which represents her extreme talent when wielding a sword. Though she's officially a fencer, she truly shines when using the European-style longsword she inherited from her family. She has put up countless hours of training refining her skill, which has made her infinitely better than anyone of her age should be, and probably one of the best swordsmen on Earth. She also possesses a natural born Eye of the Mind as well as the ability to inspire others through her fighting style, called Inspiring Blade. Her actual sword techniques are as of yet, unknown. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Survivors Category:Zeus High School